vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Wyyrlok III
Summary Darth Wyyrlok was a male Chagrian Lord and foremost loremaster of the One Sith. He was afforded a title of hereditary esteem in his capacity as the most trusted servant of the Dark Lord Darth Krayt, only to whom Wyyrlok was second in knowledge and power. When the Dark Lord usurped the Imperial throne and installed himself as Galactic Emperor, Darth Wyyrlok served as steward of the new Sith Empire, when so required, in his Lord's stead. Over seven years, Krayt continued to establish his empire with Wyyrlok at his side. Simultaneously, the new Emperor's body continued to deteriorate, due to the presence of Yorik-Kul in his body. Wyyrlok sought remedies to the ailment, but was unable to find a cure for his Master. Krayt attempted to bring Cade Skywalker, who possessed unique healing abilities, into his Sith Order, but failed to do so. Although Krayt remained optimistic about his condition, Wyyrlok was not satisfied, and he set off on a perilous journey into the Deep Core to find a cure for his ailing Master. Unable to find one, Wyyrlok later killed his Master on Had Abbadon, after Krayt had been severely injured in a battle with Imperial Knights and criminals led by Skywalker. However, Wyyrlok was the only member of the One Sith that knew of Krayt's demise; he collected and interred the Dark Lord's body in a stasis chamber within XoXaan's Temple on Korriban. While pretending that Krayt had resumed one of his many periods of regenerative hibernation, Wyyrlok traveled to Coruscant where he assumed the Dark Lord's position as Galactic Emperor, and continued implementation of Krayt's dream—to initiate every living being of the galaxy into the One Sith Order. However, when Krayt was resurrected, he punished Wyyrlok for his treachery. After Krayt led an attack on the Temple of the Sith on Coruscant, he and Wyyrlok dueled, ending in Wyyrlok's death at the hands of his former master. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Darth Wyyrlok III Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Chagrian, Sith Lord, Former Loremaster of the One Sith Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Martial Arts (Skilled lightsaber duelist, specifically Form VI and Jar'Kai), Stealth Mastery, Telekinesis, Precognition, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks Via Tutaminis), Clairvoyance, Aura sensing, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, though this is not combat applicable), Electricity Manipulation (Via Force Lightning), Magic, Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Planet level (Casually deflected Force Lightning from Darth Andeddu, Killed pre-ressurection Darth Krayt and traded blows with him after his resurrection as well as matched Krayt's Sith Lightning without being overpowered or overpowering him. His Force powers are acknowledged as being second only to Krayt's) Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Darth Krayt and reacted to attacks from Darth Andeddu), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Vastly more powerful than Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Planet Class via Force amplification (Was capable of trading blows with Darth Krayt) Durability: Street level naturally, Planet level with Force amplification Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with lightsabers, Hundreds of meters with Force abilities Standard Equipment: Dual Lightsabers Intelligence: Gifted (As the loremaster and lieutenant of the One Sith and Darth Krayt's personal confidant, Darth Wyyrlok is highly intelligent, strategical, and opportunistic, sharing his master's vision but often questioning him as he was instructed to do by Krayt, while also capitalizing on Krayt's moments of weakness in order to manipulate and ultimately kill him and take his place as the leader of the One Sith. Wyyrlok is skilled in both dual-wielding and single-wielding lightsabers, and his mastery such that he was able to hold his own against Darth Krayt, utilized Force abilities in conjunction with his lightsabers in order to manipulate his opponents psychologically. Wyyrlok is a master in the ways of the dark side of the Force, having been outright acknowledged as having powers that are second only to Krayt and demonstrating the ability to match Krayt in combat with his abilities. Wyyrlok is a highly skilled practitioner of Sith Magic, able to create complex illusions to confuse and defeat his opponents and even defeat the Sith Lord Darth Andeddu in a battle of illusions, Wyyrlok himself remarking that the magic he used was only an iota of his full potential with Sith sorcery.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Sense:' Force sense is among the most basic of Force abilities. It can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force Empathy:' Force Empathy is a Force power related to Force Sense which involves picking up impressions of an individual's feelings and general emotional state. *'Force Sight:' Force Sight, also known as Force Seeing or Combat Sense, is a basic Force ability. It enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. **'Farsight:' Farsight, also called clairvoyance or farseeing, is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Farsight can also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves their opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle. **'Precognition:' Precognition, also known as danger sense, is a universal Force power that manifests in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the user predict their opponent's movements. **'Psychometry:' Psychometry is a Force power that is a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. *'Force Stealth:' Force stealth, also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, is a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Mind Manipulation:' Mind Manipulation, also known as Mind Tricks or Mind Control, refers to a spectrum of Force powers which influence the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion or to cause one to reveal information. This allows its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It can also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had which allows them to move and otherwise manipulate physical matter in a variety of ways, all with the power of the Force. The ability is virtually ubiquitous among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques can differ greatly. It has a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. **'Force Push:' Force push is a telekinetic ability of the Force that is used in an offensive or defensive manner. It can be used to varying degrees, from simply nudging or softly moving targets away from the user, to shoving and knocking them back, to sending them flying through the air, potentially causing serious injury or even death. **'Force Choke:' The Force Choke, sometimes known as the Force grip, is a dark side Force power where one uses the the Force to choke or strangle a victim, oftentimes with a grip-like gesture. Some who use the ability demonstrate being able to lift their victim off the ground, holding the victim up by their necks. The technique can also be aimed to break the neck of a victim, either by twisting, bending or crushing it. **'Force Barrier:' Force Barrier is both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis is a set of Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques are related to the idea that, through the Force, Force users can draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability could eliminate the harmful effects of other energy-based Force powers such as Force lightning. *'Force Lightning:' Force lightning is an offensive Force technique that hat channeled Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms. Wyyrlok used this ability to kill Darth Krayt on Coruscant. *'Sith Magic:' Sith magic, also known as Sith sorcery, is an arcane expression of Force ability first developed and practiced by the original Sith species through which they manipulated the power of the dark side. Sith magic, while as much a part of the dark side as endowments like Force lightning, is accessible only to those Force-sensitives who possessed an intrinsic relationship with the dark side. **'Mindform:' A variant of Force Illusion performed through the use of Sith Magic which involves conjuring visible, lifelike astral projections of whatever the conjurer desires through the use of Sith magic. The illusions distorts all of an individual's sensory perceptions, and only through concentration on the Force is an individual able to perceive them as being false. Darth Wyyrlok used this spell against members of the Malevolence to trick them into killing each other by making them appear as each others' enemies, and later battled Lord Andeddu with illusions potent enough to inflict real injury on their targets. **'Memory Walk:' Memory Walk, also known as Torture by Chagrin, is a dark side Force ability that consists of reaching into the victim's mind, forcing them to relive all the worst memories of their life, ranging from slight embarrassments to the most painful, over and over to the point where it is able to cause physical pain. *'Dun Möch:' A form of combat that uses distraction and doubt, usually through taunting, in conjunction with lightsaber combat. Dun Möch commonly involves spoken taunts, jeers, and jests that expose the opponent's hidden, inner weaknesses or doubts, which has the end result of eroding the opponent's will. Mental attacks are also often utilized during combat in order to strip one's concentration with the Force, making an opponent less precise and effective, and as such, Dun Möch embodies using the Force as a form of psychological warfare. Wyyrlok used this tactic in his final confrontation with Krayt. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Traitors Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sword Users Category:Sith Category:Tier 5